Vanille
"I have a Krumblr, what did you expect?!" Vanille was a player in the mayhem that was labelled as The Reaper's Game's 8th Week. Her full name is Vanille Valenti. After the week in which she played The Game, she opened a shop called "Flores Nam Adulescens". As of Week 13, she runs a store called Petali di Fiori. Appearance During the 8th Week, Vanille wore a pink dress with a denim apron-like thing, black shoes, kneesocks, wristbands and a purple hat with her green hair tied into a sided ponytail. After the Game she used that dress a bit more, but discarded the hat, replacing it by a flower crown and her ponytail became a braid with flowers stuck in it. When she opened her shop, she used dark magic and summonings to get a lile blouse, a green skirt and a red scarf. She wears a lily on her hair and the only thing that didn't change in her was her doofus face with glasses. Personality Vanille seems very shy and weak at first, but when you get to know her she's actualy a really fierce woman who can punch you in the face without a second thought. On the last day of week 8, when Maui was helping her and Paige to increase their strenght with a small fight before the day even began, she couldn't land proper attacks and went on a small rampage that ended with a broken lamp post, a giant stone broke in half and yelling. That gives the hint that she also gets angry easily. She's also fun and a bit sarcastic. She runs a krumblr about books and flowers, which is the total opposite of her actual personality. As she has said, her favorite books are "Harriette Pottry and the Order of the Leviathan", "The Fault in our Suns" and the "The Thirst Games" triology. Story When she was alive, Vanille attended to high-school and was a prodigy on her music class, since she could play any musical instrument and sang very nice. She had very nice friends and family, no siblings but loving parents. The day of her death was a completely normal day: she had attended to school, was once again admired by her musical skills, etc. As she walked back home, she was assaulted in an alley and stabbed to death. That was her entrance to the UG. Her entry fee was her skills, thus she obviously wanted them back along with her life. Her partner was a girl called Lucy. They were nice friends and all. She also had the chance to get along with other players, such as Masaaki and Paige. She also didn't want the Game to be serious and threatening, so she could make out jokes when she could, such as "V is old. Pass it on." During one of the missions, D-Cal dragged her and Masaaki into a fight against jellyfish Noise, and were almost erased. That was the day in which she proved that she wasn't a weakling to D-Cal, who stopped calling her Nerdface, but occasionally still did it. Relationships Lucy Partner, and who knows if they're still friends- Lucy never spoke to her again. Ever. Masaaki Friend and sort of crush. Paige Friend. Trivia *Her eyes are different colored: her right being blue and her left being brown. *She has changed her outfit several times. *She cried with the The Fault in Our Suns movie. Category:Players Category:Week 8 Category:Shopkeeper